


'cause he thinks he's made of candy

by suiyanagawa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ex-fine Chiaki too..... HM, I might write some more for this I still like the idea of them as hospital buddies, This was supposed to be shippy but it just turned into Eichi being jealous and bitter, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyanagawa/pseuds/suiyanagawa
Summary: He didn't think anyone else would be able to find the happiness that he’d craved so badly… not in this place.That was, until he’d met eyes with him.





	'cause he thinks he's made of candy

Long before the both of them had even heard of _Yumenosaki Academy_ , they had known each other. Tenshouin Eichi had always found himself staring— it was hard not to, when the brunette had always looked so _happy._ It wasn't often that you’d find children like that in the confines of the hospital, the pristine white walls and the stench of antiseptic seeming like a sure-fire way to destroy someone’s will to smile.

Eichi hadn’t smiled, not in a long time. Ever since he could remember, he had been sick— trips to the hospital had become almost as common as a normal child’s school days. While the other children were playing with dolls and learning their letters, he was stuck learning to read his own prescription bottles. It was miserable… how was it fair, to isolate someone because of one gene, one faulty mistake? He didn't think anyone else would be able to find the happiness that he’d craved so badly… not in this place.

That was, until he’d met eyes with _him._  

He was another ‘sick kid’, a regular visitor. Eichi had recognized his hair, something he’d found stuck in the corner in his eye when there was nothing left to do but _observe_. Tousled brown locks which bounced atop his head with every movement, something he’d watched his mother frantically try to fix countless times. It had never worked, but he didn't think the other child really minded. He seemed like the kind of kid who’d like it that way, anyways.

However, nothing about the back of his head could light a spark in his heart quite like the stranger’s eyes. He didn't remember if he’d found them strikingly beautiful back then, but the first thing he had noticed was the _fire._ They were more lively than anything else he had ever seen, and that was why Eichi had turned away. He couldn't bear to look at that energetic, fulfilled gaze without feeling a pang of jealousy. Who was this stranger, who looked more happy in a couple of seconds than he’d felt in _years_? 

This place was not a place for happiness, he had figured. There was nothing he’d felt like he was missing out on, not until he found him. It had only made him more miserable, knowing there was someone with the capacity to _smile_.

After that day, and after the next, after days and days and days, there was no sign of the brunette. Perhaps he’d only been here for a check-up, someone with the freedom to leave whenever he wanted. The thought of it only made him more and more jealous of this stranger, the boy with the fire in his eyes.

If he was a color, he would be red. The blazing hue that decorated syringes, that marked hallways and emblazoned the sweaters his parents had brought him during the winter. He’d never felt one way or another about it, not until now. Eichi decided that from now on, he would despise the color, and despise the happy child it stood for. 

He didn't know his name, but he hated the one who could so easily feel the only thing money couldn't buy him. Happiness.

Chasing happiness had become less of a dream, and more like a competition— but the mindset had gotten things done for him, and so he couldn’t complain. Occasionally, he would catch glimpses of that same auburn hair in the crowded hospital hallways, the putrid smile which crawled upon his face like a bad dream… it only made the pit of disgust in his stomach grow and grow.

If he couldn’t feel this, he didn’t want anyone else to, either. Was it so wrong, to want to wipe away that smiling face from existence, to feel secure in the fact that everyone would undergo the misery he’d drowned in? Perhaps seeing that stranger’s happiness had only driven him further and further into hatred and sorrow.

He wanted that smile for himself, but for some reason, it would always belong to an outsider.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is kinda short, haha, but hopefully it's written alright, i haven't been writing for awhile so i'm still trying to get into the groove of things  
> twt: @takamine_p  
> title is from the song 'candy' by robbie williams


End file.
